Shade Spectrus
Shade Spectrus is the leader of the Spectri, being the most mature of them all and being the one who revived the "Ancient War "'. 15 years old, he is quite fond of the number 5 and the colors red and black, correspondent to his unique hair. He is no-nonsense and will always try everything before a last resort. He is often accompanied by Sorcera and Rade , being the more intelligent Spectrus as well. His Celesta counterpart is Brine Celesta. Shade feels that despite his own personal contradictions, a fight must be fought in order to end the conflicts between the Spectri and Celesti once and for all. Personality Shade is very serious and tends to be the brains of the family. He makes most of the choices for the group excluding the near-adult Sorcera and is ironically an independent leader. He is fascinated by simple but effective gadgets and his side of the room is almost impossible to navigate without switching on at least one thing in his room. He fears Frade in a way seeing as to how aggressive and monstrous he can be, and he often dislikes Sorcera's constant incest references being her roommate and whatnot. He has kind feelings towards Lumina and treats her a lot more calmer than he does with the flame-hazardous Rade, and he despised Tiara in a brotherly way due to her constant pranks. Shade is like the father to the family Appearance Shade's appearance is the label for the name "Spectrus" being one with long, black punk styled hair with red outlines from top to bottom. The tallest spectrus, 6'2 he shows more Russian roots than he does Japanese. Dull, set in eyes with a serious look sit in his eye sockets. Pale skin let his green left eye and purple left eye glow in the dark, and even in certain types of sunlight. He is skinny, but not bony with a slight hunch in his back, but it is only natural. Almost a pout, he will only smile at things of good heart and intentions. When he stands, he almost stands like an inflatable person, with his knees slightly bent and his arms are always crossed, his head slightly tilted to the side and his thick black eyebrows either lowered or raised in a questioning stance as he carefully watches his surroundings. More intimidating than he is gothic, don't forget that he is of good intentions at heart. Backstory Shade Spectrus was born on May 5th, 2005, alone with his mother inside an old farmhouse. His parents never got far ever since his father came to Japan from Russia, due to very awkward social outlooks. Laziness got the best of his parents and they got involved in very dark, illegal businesses. Drugs and prostitution. His father handled the drug dealing, and of course his mother sold herself to the best men she wanted to find and.. "please". All the Spectri children, however, are part of his father's blood. It took only one bad move however, and the Spectri found themselves with the Celesti. Shade was hidden alongside Sorcera and Rade at the age of 5 with newborn siblings Frade and Lumina in the attic of their previous home. They lived a typically normal life up there, until one day when Shade's 7th birthday came up. A knock on the door revealed gunshots everywhere, and a baby Tiara was spared with a suitcase full of money next to her with a note inside: "We win". Nobody found the children until they came for the bodies that Tiara was sitting next to with rather horrid smells emerging from her diaper. They were all taken to an orphanage where they would reside until Shade reached the age of 14. Shade was given the job as a simple mailboy for a large-scale newpaper company, but later on Sorcera found a job that would earn them an apartment. Shade was dragged into the nightclub life and he began to manage a nightclub just below them that was called "Moonshadow". Starting off rough with some nasty bar fights, Shade was able to convince his boss to give him a raise and eventually earn them enough money to move to a better house in the same complex. It was there that the Celesti's prescence became dominant. Tiara came home with a bruised face and a limp arm, frustrated but obviously crying as well. Shade ran over to see what was wrong and standing there in the doorstep as a girl who was her age who seemed innocent, a warm smile on her face in a white blouse and blue skirt with mary jane shoes. "She uh.. fell on the playground" said the girl and as if on command Tiara barked back at her, "BULLSHIT!" and slammed the door on her face, literally. Shade stood there confused as she heard the girl give a quick "OW!" and run away sobbing. Tiara was later scolded and then questioned about what happened, and as soon as she was getting to the point a knock was on the door. Through the peephole, he saw a boy his age. Short, blonde and wavy hair with a blue highlighted bang over his right eye, almost like an angel. Shade opened the door and there you could see the contast. Shade with his long, straight black and red hair and the boy with his graceful and angelic hairstyle. Shade wearing a black t-shirt with a red star and ripped jeans, and of course the boy wa wearing a long sleeved cream shirt with a vest over it an he was wearing black slacks. "My little sister, Dulce, came to me over some sort of fight she had with your little sister.. Tiara, was it?" asked the boy. Shade was about to clarify that he too was concerned when suddenly Tiara butt in with Sorcera and Frade holding her back, screaming a line of swears at the boy. "YEAH I SHOWED HER NOT TO FUCK WITH ME THAT FUCKING LITTLE EVIL WHORE, BET SHE LIKES GETTING FUCKED EVERY DAY BY.." occupied the hallways as Shade looked at the boy with an awkward but questioning gesture. He didn't receive the same look back, instead it was a cold yet arrogant glare, "The name is Brine" he said as he walked away. Again, he had to scold Tiara. Forgetting his question to Tiara about what happened, Shade continued the next day by taking everyone to the park where minimal interaction was had amongst the siblings. But they returned to a trashed home, with a "watch out, we know who you are" written all over the walls in yellow and black. Lumina called the police and when the police arrived Shade explained that yesterday, a boy amonst the name of Brine came and asked about a small strife her little sister had with Tiara, but it was quickly dismissed since they did not find any evidence linking them to the boy. Instead, the evidence pointed at a person who was long deceased and the case was closed. Days passed by and it didnt take long until one day, Lumina didn't come home. Shade called his friend Mist to see if she was at his house, but Mist said that she walked by and that "she had a note in her hands and held it close to her heart". Shade instantly figured that she might have gone to see a crush, and he went out to look for Lumina with Frade and little Tiara by his side. He stopped at Mist's house and asked which direction she went in and eventually they were taken to the park. Nothing seemed out of place expect that Lumina's beanie was on the floor. Frade picked it up and as if it was a trap, Lumina's scream came from the bushes. Over her was a girl who practically seemed to fit in more with the Spectri than anyone else, with long black hair much like Shade's accompanied by almost militaristic clothing with a bloodstain design. "Little slut, you're gonna enjoy what I'm gonna do to you", said the girl as her hand slid down Lumina's skirt. This was interrupted by a tackle from Shade as they rolled in the foilage. Tiara was helping a shivering Lumina up as Frade carelessly put Lumina's beanie back on her head. Shade had Lumina's assaulter pinned on the ground as he practically yelled in her face, "Who, the FUCK, are you..". He was responded with a scoff as he was kicked in the groin and the girl stood up and looked behind her with a suprised look on her face. There was Brune and another girl about Sorcera's age, wearing a cross necklace and with a body that any human being would ever want. "Well well well, what do we have here?" said Brine with a gentle voice. He motioned the girl to come to him, "You musn't upset the polar opposites, Sombra". And with that, they started to run at Shade, Frade, Lumina and Tiara. "Keep running!" said Sombra with an insane giggle following it, Brime starting to catch up with Shade and Tiara already trying to fend off Sombra who was going after Lumina again. Frade was running next to Shade and flipped the bird as he ran away from the conflict. "You're a good brother" yelled Brine as he caught up with Shade and slammed his arm into the back of his head, instantly knocking him down. Almost done writing, once I'm done writing this I might start writing the story alongside everyone else's profile.